


Late Night Questions

by Extraordinary_Wizard



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinary_Wizard/pseuds/Extraordinary_Wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo and Marcia's normal and altogether quiet day at their Keep ends with a nice uninterrupted dinner and no unexpected problems. Marcia is quite sure she'll be able to enjoy a full night's sleep with her not so new husband as well--but then said husband decides to ask what he thinks is a very important question and she gets rather pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Not quite sure what this is. Just something that was niggling at me--and its my first attempt at fluff that didn't end in heartbreaking angst.

Looking back at it, the day had been a good day. Marcia had, for the first time in a long time, gotten to enjoy a day with no one demanding a single second of her time. It was rather nice, actually, to wake up to coffee that had already been made instead of a former apprentice and a coffee pot still arguing over the kind of coffee to make. It was nicer still to be able to sit at the table for breakfast with her husband and not be interrupted by either an Ordinary Wizard demanding her help or even a young Queen asking for advice. It was even better to have nothing to do and no errands to run after breakfast. She was able to take a walk with Milo down by the Quay, and even take an unexpected swim (she'd get him back for tossing her into the ocean when he was least expecting it). 

Later, when Milo was looking over maps and whatever else it was he did, she managed to reread her entire copy of the renewed and restored Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arther Conan Doyle of the Before Time. By the time she'd finished it, it was time for lunch and the Drummins already had one cooked. Marcia was pleasantly surprised to find that she'd read for so long without some kind of catastrophe, though she couldn't help but feel as though something else might happen relatively soon. 

Thankfully nothing did, and she was able to enjoy a peaceful lunch with Milo and afterwards spend some time cuddled up next to him on the sofa. 

The rest of the day was normal, calm. There was no Septimus alerting her to a problem he needed her help with, no Sam and Marwick to update her on the Ancient Ways, and she thanked whatever gods were above that Lucy Heap hadn't randomly appeared in her Hub, thanking her a millionth time for saving her son. 

Best yet, she no longer had to deal with Silas Heap. That was the best part about living so far away from the Castle, she thought. She didn't have to deal with any pesky Heaps.

Yes, the day had been a good one, and Milo had surprisingly not annoyed her once. However, well after their nice dinner and the evening to follow it, Milo was managing to get on every last one of her nerves. 

Milo, being the idiot he was, was talking her ear off. She stopped listening to him awhile ago, hoping he'd catch on to the fact that she was going to take advantage of her pretty much perfect day and get as much sleep as she could. He wasn't getting the memo, she wasn't getting sleep. 

At least, not right away. He kept talking about--what was he talking about? Pigeons?--for at least another ten minutes before he quieted down and Marcia was sure he'd fallen asleep. Maybe he'd bored himself with all of the pigeon facts. Marcia didn't really care. She really was tired, despite the altogether easy day she'd had. She moved a little closer to Milo, pulled the blankets around her more, and allowed not only her eyes to close but the scowl to drop from her face as well. Maybe she would get to catch up on all of the sleep she'd lost the last two decades. 

"Marcia, do you think pigeons have feelings?" He asked not even two seconds after she could feel herself drifting off. 

She wanted to punch him sometimes. "What is with these pigeons?" She asked curiously, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look him in the eye. 

"I just feel like talking about pigeons." He replied defensively. 

 

"Can it wait? I'm trying to sleep."

He seemed surprised. "Oh, right."

He fell silent again, his only movement being him lightly stroking Marcia's hip with his thumb. 

She had just about fallen asleep again when Milo once again decided to speak. "But really, think about it."

"Milo," she warned. 

"What?"

"You are two seconds away from finding yourself with permanently zipped lips."

He winced. "Sorry."

And once more, the illusion of silence and peace until she heard him inhale as if he would speak. "Milo, mention pigeons one last time," she threatened. 

He was wise enough to listen to her this time, and within five or ten more minutes they both were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what this is. Enjoy, I guess. 
> 
> I really need to get over my writers block. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any OOCness. I'm very sleep deprived right now and can hardly think straight.
> 
> Oh, and i typed this up on my phone because I no longer have a computer so if it looks weird, that's why.


End file.
